Shion: The Last World
by Ai-Shiteru-Daisuki
Summary: Inu Yasha, Kagome y los otros van hacia la batalla final contra Naraku, podran vencer? encontraran la paz con la muerte del demonio? o es solo el principio de una nueva batalla... el pasado reclama la vida de Kagome, que hara Inu Yasha al perderla? review


**Shion: The Last World  
  
Capitulo 1: El Futuro es Ahora.**

Era el día en que comenzaríamos la caza final de Naraku. Un día que sin duda marcaría nuestro destino, en especial el mío. El ambiente estaba espeso, la densa niebla hacia el trayecto mucho mas difícil, pero eso no importaba. Naraku había mostrado su horrible cara y todos estábamos dispuestos a enfrentarnos hasta la muerte contra el.

Aunque aun faltaba mucho camino, mi corazón late con fuerza, demasiada. Tengo miedo, muchos combatientes... solo un ganador.

La perla de Shikon estaba casi completa, solo faltaban tres trozos y sabíamos muy bien quienes eran sus dueños. Kouga aun tenia dos fragmentos incrustados en sus piernas, aunque me prometió que llegado el momento me los daría sin problemas. El fragmento restante... eso ya era mas complicado, Kohaku tenia el ultimo pedazo de perla... y su vida acabaría en el preciso instante en que se lo quitaran. Que hacer?! Como decirle a Sango que su hermano debía morir...? No, no había que decirle nada, ella lo sabia muy bien. Todos sabíamos con seguridad que tarde o temprano necesitaríamos ese fragmento, pero nadie se atrevía a mencionar el problema por respeto a Sango...

- Kagome... yo, no puedo hacerlo...

- Sango, no te preocupes, no haremos nada. Si lo que quieres es que Kohaku se quede con ese fragmento... entonces respetaremos tu decisión.

- Muchas gracias, amiga! – sin pensarlo dos veces la exterminadora se abalanzó a los brazos de Kagome.

- Querida Sango... sabes que puedes contar con nosotros. – el tono solemne de Miroku se perdió con el eco que provocó la cachetada en su rostro.

- Y eso por que fue!? – dijo un confundido monje.

- Me vas a decir que no te haz dado cuenta? – la voz de Sango estaba cada vez mas cargada de ira.

- De que? – con inocencia siguió la mirada de la exterminadora y vio con temor como su mano acariciaba el trasero de la joven. – Sango... Sanguito, perdóname!!! Fue un acto inconsciente!!! LO SIENTO!!!!!! – Sango no escuchó excusas y luego de darle otra fuerte bofetada, salió corriendo tras el monje para darle su merecido.

- Pero... de todas formas necesitamos ese fragmento. –  intervino Inu Yasha, se veía preocupado.

- No hables así Inu Yasha, no quiero que Sango te escuche. Debe ser muy difícil para ella pensar siquiera que de ser necesario su querido hermano tendrá que morir y mas cuando sabe que es la única que podrá quitarle ese fragmento, ya que ninguno de nosotros se atrevería a hacerlo.

- Naraku consiguió volverse aun mas fuerte que antes. Necesitamos la perla para poder...

- Nada! Hemos practicado muy duro para esta batalla y la perla no será necesaria!! Y no quiero que menciones esto cuando Sango se encuentre presente, de acuerdo?

- Es cierto! Kagome ha practicado mucho con su arco, además la anciana Kaede le enseñó algunos rezos que podrían ser útiles en combate!!

- Si, tienes razón Shippo. – asintió finalmente el hanyou, ella tenia razón, no podían depender de la perla. – los dos tienen toda la razón...

- Hey, chicos! Ya esta comenzando a oscurecer! Busquemos un lugar donde pasar la noche!

A lo lejos se veía a una Sango sonriente y mas calmada y a su lado... a un pobre monje semiinconsciente tirado sobre el lomo de Kirara.

- Eh? Donde esta Inu Yasha? – dijo Miroku incorporándose lentamente y tocándose con suavidad sus inflamadas mejillas.

- Ha ido con Kirara a buscar un refugio para esta noche.

- Y Sango?

- Ahí viene. – señaló Kagome.

- Eso es, no se separen, este bosque es muy peligroso y no me gustaría que les pasara algo. – en cuanto Sango se sentó junto a su amiga, Miroku se puso entre ambas y las abrazó.

- Sinceramente Miroku... me da mas miedo quedarme sola contigo que la oscuridad de este lugar. –  comentó divertida la joven Higurashi al tiempo que trataba de zafarse del abrazo del monje.

- Pero señorita Kagome, como me dice eso? – repentinamente se escucha un ruido a espaldas de Sango quien da un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa. En cuestión de segundos el monje esta a su lado, confortándola con un tierno abrazo. Las mejillas de la  exterminadora se tornaron de un rojo fuerte y sus ojos adquirieron un extraño brillo, por un momento estuvo a punto de corresponder el gesto de Miroku, pero se arrepintió al instante... nuevamente las manos del monje estaban donde no debían.

- Ya llegam... QUE LE PAS" A MIROKU?!!!  - exclamó Inu Yasha sorprendido al ver al joven en el piso con una expresión de terror indescriptible. 

- Miroku volvió a toquetear a Sango. – explicó con calma el pequeño zorrito.

- Ese pervertido nunca aprenderá. Hey, vamos, vengan. Un poco mas adelante hay un claro y esta cerca de un arroyo, podemos quedarnos ahí. – Inu Yasha tomó a Miroku de la ropa y comenzó a caminar arrastrando al maltratado monje.

Caminaron unos diez minutos y pronto pudieron ver el claro que había mencionado el hanyou. Inu Yasha encabezaba la marcha, seguido de cerca por Miroku y sobre sus hombros Shippo. Mas atrás iba Kirara junto a Sango que conversaba con Kagome.

- Te sientes bien? De pronto te pusiste algo pálida.

- Si, no te preocupes Sango, solo estoy algo cansada. "me siento rara... siento el cuerpo cansado..."

- Jeh! Allá atrás, no se retrasen!! – gritó molesto el chico de cabello blanco.

- Si, ya... va...   "me falta el aire!! Que esta pasando!! La vista se me nubla!! Alguien... por favor... ayúdenme...!!!"

- KAGOME!!!! – de pronto el cuerpo de Higurashi cayó al piso abruptamente. Sango se apresuró a llegar a su lado, pero Inu Yasha llegó antes. El resto del grupo se disponía a acercarse a su compañera, pero una presencia muy poderosa y por demás maligna llamó su atención.

- Pero de donde viene esto!?

- Excelencia, puede sentir esto? Creo que viene de...

- Inu Yasha!! Apártate de ella!!!! Aléjate de ahí!!!!!

- Pero que demonios les pasa!! No ven que puede estar herida!? Como quieren que...?! – con un rápido movimiento de Kirara, Inu Yasha fue apartado del cuerpo inconsciente de Kagome. Repentinamente y de una forma espeluznante la joven se puso de pie y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar estaba frente al hanyou.

- Tu muerte esta cerca hanyou, y te aseguro que yo me encargare de que así sea! – sin mas, Kagome cayó de rodillas al piso, exhausta y con fuertes nauseas, tanto así que terminó vomitando y manchando su uniforme. – Que rayos... que... me siento mal... – lentamente se desplomó sobre los brazos de Inu Yasha, unos segundos después volvió a reaccionar y con ayuda del hanyou se puso de pie.

- Te encuentras bien? – su voz sonaba realmente preocupada.

- No estoy segura... creo que... – las nauseas volvieron y con  un rápido movimiento se alejó  de Inu Yasha para poder vomitar libremente. Sango se acercó hasta ella y le ayudó a levantarse para llevarla hasta el arroyo y poder limpiarse.

- Busquen leña por favor, necesitamos una fogata pronto. No te preocupes Kagome, pronto te sentirás mejor. – decía tratando de confortar a su amiga, esta solo se dejó llevar, se sentía demasiado débil como para reclamar algo.

Las chicas de adelantaron, mientras ellos se concentraban en armar un campamento. Inu Yasha tenia la vista perdida en las danzarinas llamas de la hoguera, en su mente resonaban las palabras de Kagome, una y otra vez, pero no encontraba una razón para ellas, quería respuestas, las necesitaba... no podía siquiera imaginar que su querida Kagome pensara de esa forma.

- Alguien la debe estar controlando... – su voz fue apenas un murmullo, pero fue suficiente para que el monje captara la idea.

- Dime algo Inu Yasha... por que no te apartabas? Que acaso no sentías esa poderosa  presencia que venia del cuerpo de la señorita Kagome?

- Presencia? Para nada! Acaso tu si?

- Sango y yo pudimos sentirla! Esto es muy extraño, era un poder realmente sorprendente... y de naturaleza maligna...

- Maligna? Pero Kagome es una miko, no puede tener energías negativas!! A menos que...

- A menos que alguien le haya usado... pero con que fin? Ni siquiera intentó lastimarnos...

- Ese maldito Naraku!!!

- No estoy seguro de que haya sido el, no es su estilo... además, sentí mucho mas poder. Por cierto Inu Yasha... que fue lo que te dijo la señorita Kagome cuando se acercó a ti?

- Eh? – el hanyou bajó la mirada.

- Ocurre algo malo? Acaso no confías en mi?

- No seas tonto Miroku! No es eso! Es solo que... no parecía ser ella...

- Alguno de ustedes podría acercarme el bolso de Kagome? – el grito de Sango se escucho fuerte y claro, justo a tiempo para interrumpir la conversación entre los chicos.

- Claro, yo voy! – Shippo apareció de la nada y reunió toda su fuerza para cargar el pesado bulto que se le pedía. Al ver que el pequeño no podía, Inu Yasha se acercó y tomó la mochila, con zorrito y todo, para llevarlo hasta donde se encontraba Sango.

- Como se encuentra?

- Ahora esta bien, aunque aun esta un poco pálida y quizás tenga algo de fiebre, lo mejor será dejarla descansar.

- Te dijo que fue lo que le pasó?

- No recuerda nada... crees que Naraku tenga algo que ver?

- No lo se.

- Espera, a donde vas?! – Inu Yasha dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con rumbo al bosque, internándose cada vez mas en el y perdiéndose entre las sombras. –  ya se fue. Mejor, así Kagome puede cambiarse libremente. Shippo! Vigila bien a Miroku, quieres?

- Claro Sango!!!

- Diablos... esta niña tiene solo comida en el bolso... nunca trae una muda de ropa? Lo único que tengo son los restos de mi kimono. Por culpa de Kagura mi traje quedó hecho trizas... esa maldita "danza de las cuchillas"... supongo que esto le servirá mientras se seca su uniforme...

Se acercó a la joven que descansaba cerca del arroyo cubierta solo con una manta. Kagome tenia la mirada triste y fija en el agua. No sabia bien que había pasado, pero estaba segura de que no le había gustado. Algo le había a dicho Inu Yasha... pero que? Y por que? No, no había sido ella, claro que no!! Por que querría ella decirle su hanyou que el...? que el que? Que fue lo que le dijo...?

- Kagome? – la voz de Sango la sacó de sus pensamientos. – Ya te sientes mejor?

- Si, gracias Sango... – esbozó una sonrisa no muy convincente.

- Ten, ponte esto mientras tu ropa se seca. – Higurashi asintió distraídamente.

- Donde esta...?

- Inu Yasha? No lo se, hace unos minutos estaba aquí, pero ha salido a caminar, eso creo, se internó en el bosque sin decirle nada a nadie.

- Ya veo...

- Bien, cámbiate antes que te resfríes.

- Que fue... que fue lo que pasó? – preguntó mientras se envolvía en lo que antes era el kimono de Sango.

- Eh? – la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la exterminadora. – bueno, no lo se. De pronto te desplomaste sin razón... y luego se sintió una extraña presencia, una muy poderosa...

- Tengo un mal presentimiento...

- No te preocupes por nada, ahora debes descansar. Mañana intentaremos averiguar que pasó.

- Si. – dijo en un susurro. – Sango... crees que seré de ayuda... cuando nos enfrentemos a Naraku finalmente?

- Claro que si! A que viene la pregunta?

- Inu Yasha... el siempre termina arriesgándose por protegerme... realmente no soy de gran ayuda. – Kagome bajó la mirada. – quizás debería regresar a mi casa.

- No seas tonta! Te necesitamos! Además, crees que el permitiría que te fueras así como así? Yo no.

- Tienes razón... – repentinamente, Sango toma a Kagome por las muñecas y le obliga mirarle.

- Ya casi te encuentro...

- Sango me lastimas!

- Estoy muy cerca!! Déjame llegar a ti!

- Suéltame... por favor... –  tan repentinamente como la había tomado, Sango soltó a Kagome y siguió conversando como si nada, sin percatarse de la mirada llena de terror que adornaba el rostro de su amiga.

- Kagome... me estas escuchando? – al voltear a mirarla notó lo asustada que estaba y trató de acercarse para saber que el ocurría, pero Higurashi se echó bruscamente hacia atrás, evitando a toda costa que Sango se le acercara.

- Aléjate...

- Pero, que te pasa? – haciendo caso omiso a la petición de Kagome dio un paso mas hacia ella.

- NO ME TOQUEEEES!!!!! – sin quererlo, Kagome liberó parte de su poder lanzando a Sango por los aires y luego cayó abruptamente al piso. – que estoy haciendo...  – murmuró para si misma. – Sango!! Te encuentras bien!? – después de dudar unos minutos se decidió por ir a ver a su amiga que aun estaba en el piso e intentaba con gran  esfuerzo levantarse.

- Como hiciste eso... ni siquiera me tocaste...

- Lo siento, es que... tu... no se que esta pasando! No se que pasa conmigo...!!

- No te... preocupes, estoy bien... aaay! – con rapidez la exterminadora se llevó la mano a su abdomen, de seguro se había golpeado durante la caída.

- Sango...

- Estoy bien, vamos... volvamos a la fogata.

- Si...

Lejos del campamento, en una pequeña laguna que daba origen al arroyo, Inu Yasha se encontraba recolectando algunas hierbas para Kagome, el no había sentido presencia alguna, así que suponía que todo se debía a que algo de lo que había comido le había sentado mal.  A pesar de las palabras del  monje. Después de varios minutos de búsqueda encontró lo que buscaba y lo arrancó del piso con un movimiento brusco. Se disponía a marcharse cuando sintió en el aire un aroma muy conocido para el, se paró de golpe inseguro de su siguiente movimiento.

- Kikyo... – apretó sus puños y sintió las hierbas que recién había cortado. -  no, Kagome las necesita, será para otra ocasión. Esa tonta... tendrá que explicarme que diablos le pasó, asustarme de esa forma... se veía tan indefensa... por que me habrá dicho eso? Acaso alguien la estaba controlando? No me extrañara... es tan débil, a veces creo que lo mejor seria enviarla de regreso a su casa, donde estaría a salvo de todo esto... definitivamente no se parece en nada a Kikyo, Kagome me hace sentir...  – miró hacia el lugar de donde venia el aroma de la miko y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria. – especial... - El olor del aire cambio rápidamente, ahora una penetrante esencia a sangre llenaba el ambiente, Inu Yasha buscó a Kikyo con la mirada. Frente a el y a gran velocidad pasó un bulto blanco que se estrelló estrepitosamente en el suelo.  – Kikyo!!! Te encuentras bien?

- Inu Yasha...? corre... el, te esta... buscando... – el maltratado cuerpo de la sacerdotisa quedó inmóvil, sin dudarlo Inu Yasha se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos.

- El? quien? Naraku? Ese miserable te dejó así? Pero no siento su aroma.... – miró a su alrededor y no vio ni escuchó nada. –  será mejor regresar con los otros... Kikyo...? KIKYOOOOOOOOO!!! – después de proferir un desgarrador grito que inundó hasta el ultimo rincón del silencioso bosque, el hanyou emprendió el regreso al campamento a toda velocidad, dando saltos a través de los árboles y acortando camino. – no te puedes ir, no aun... no hasta que derrote a Naraku... no dejare que te vayas estando yo tan cerca...

Inu Yasha llevaba a Kikyo entre sus brazos, conciente de que la mujer estaba muy lastimada y aparentemente no tenia las almas suficientes para recuperarse de sus heridas, necesitaba que alguien la curase... sintió como el cuerpo de ella se estremecía en sus brazos y solo en ese momento se percató de que la ropa de la miko estaba hecha jirones. Sin dudarlo se detuvo y la envolvió con la parte de arriba de su traje y luego continuó corriendo.

Kagome estaba sentada frente a la hoguera, envuelta en una delgada manta y con la mirada perdida entre las llamas que danzaban sin parar. Un poco mas allá Sango y Miroku le miraban con tristeza y preocupación. Sin duda algo le estaba pasando... el problema era saber qué. Tanto Shippo como Kirara dormían placidamente junto a la fogata, ajenos al pesado ambiente que se sentía entre sus amigos. El continuo ruido que hacen las ramas y hojas secas al ser pisadas llamó la atención de Higurashi. Su semblante cambió drásticamente y una gran sonrisa adornó su rostro. Ese era Inu Yasha, hacia ya unas horas que se había marchado y estaba preocupada por el. Se puso de pie para recibirlo y de paso pedirle disculpas por preocuparlo, pero al buscarlo con la vista su rostro volvió a ensombrecerse. La escena que menos quería ver en ese momento llenaba su, ahora, borrosa visión...

- Inu... – ni siquiera pudo terminar de pronunciar su nombre, sintió que sus piernas se doblaban y que sus ojos comenzaban a escocer... iba a llorar y si alguien no intervenía en ese momento seria algo inevitable.

- Miroku! Ayúdame!! RÁPIDO!!! – el hanyou ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de Kagome, su misión en ese instante era evitar que Kikyo muriera, sin importar cuan paradójico sonara eso.

- Que fue lo que ocurrió! – el monje se apresuró a extender una manta en el piso para que Inu Yasha pudiera dejar a la miko en ella. Una  vez hecho eso, examinó a la mujer con detenimiento. Tenia varias heridas, pero eso era lo de menos, lo que importaba era detener las hemorragias para que pudiera recuperar fuerza suficiente para llamar a sus serpientes caza-almas. – señorita Kagome...

-  Si, no te preocupes, yo me hago cargo. Sango, me ayudas por favor? – su tono era vacío, no reflejaba emoción alguna, cosa que desconcertó al hanyou y al resto del grupo.

- Si... claro. – la chica tomó el botiquín y se puso junto a Kagome a un lado de Kikyo. Ambas jóvenes comenzaron a limpiar y vendar las heridas de la sacerdotisa. Un incomodo silencio inundó el lugar, solo se escuchaba el suave crepitar de la fogata. Así pasaron unos 20 minutos.

- Mi ropa ya esta seca? – Sango fue a revisar y asintió con la cabeza. – bien, entonces ayúdame a ponérsela.

- Que? Y tu? Si te quedas solo con eso cogerás un resfriado!!

- Estaré bien, además... ella esta casi desnuda... – ese era uno de los motivos por los que estaba tan molesta... no sabia por que, pero verla con la ropa de Inu Yasha le provocaba muchos celos.

- Bien, como quieras... – entre ambas vistieron a Kikyo con el uniforme de Kagome, era un escena bastante chocante... sobretodo para cierto hanyou, pero todos evitaron hacer comentarios para no molestar a Kagome.

- Ya no puedo hacer mas. – dijo Kagome con una voz igual de fría que antes y poniéndose de pie.

- Estas bien? – preguntó en voz baja Sango.

- Por que no habría de estarlo? –  indiferencia, esa era la única forma de no mostrarle a los demás que por dentro se estaba derrumbando.

- Kagome... – la voz de Inu Yasha rompió la ultima barrera de defensa que le quedaba y no tuvo mas opción que apartar la vista. No quería que la vieran llorar, no quería que el la viera. No, y menos por esa razón.

- Que? – se apresuró a contestar, pero sin levantar la mirada.

- Gracias. – el hanyou intentó ser lo mas tierno y sincero posible, era un bruto, pero no un tonto, sabia bien que la situación incomodaba mucho a Kagome.

- No importa, de todas formas ustedes no hubieran sabido que hacer... soy la que mas... – no pudo continuar... su voz flaqueaba y no quería que el se diera cuenta. Inu Yasha dio un paso hacia ella, pero Kagome le dio la espalda rápidamente, aun así el pudo ver como una lagrima rebelde se escapaba y rodaba por la mejilla de la chica. Prefirió quedarse en silencio, era lo mejor por el momento. – será mejor que vaya a buscar mas leña...

- Quieres que te...

- Puedo ir sola, GRACIAS... – Inu Yasha apartó la mirada y sin quererlo descubrió un enorme montón de ramas y trozos de madera. Miroku la había recolectado mientras esperaba, había quedado solo y tenia que hacer algo para entretenerse.

- Esa tonta...

- Inu Yasha... – la voz de Kikyo llamó su atención.

- Yo voy con ella, no te preocupes. – Sango se apartó del grupo y siguió los pasos de su amiga.

- Que fue lo que le pasó, señorita Kikyo? – preguntó Miroku amablemente, pero sin obtener respuesta, solo una fría mirada.

- Quien te hizo eso Kikyo?

- No lo se... no quiero estar aquí... – se miró y vio que traía la ropa de Kagome. Trató de ponerse de pie para alcanzar una manta que había cerca, no tenia frío, los cuerpos de huesos y barro no sienten frío... pero no quería verse como esa mujer... no pudo, se tambaleó y volvió a sentarse.

- La señorita Kagome dijo que se había lastimado el tobillo, será mejor que no se levante, al menos por ahora. – comentó Miroku, pero otra vez Kikyo le ignoró. Inu Yasha por su parte, se acercó hasta ella y le puso la manta en sus hombros. El silencio se apoderó de nuevo del lugar.

Kagome caminó sin rumbo fijo, con los ojos llorosos. Solo se detuvo cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para desahogarse tranquila. En eso pensaba cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Dio un respingo, pero al voltear vio a Sango.

- Me asustaste!!

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención. – se disculpó con una sonrisa. – se que querías estar sola un rato, pero...

- No, yo solo vine por leña... – Sango solo le sonrió, sin mencionar que todos habían visto que aquel montón serviría para toda la noche y posiblemente sobrara.

- Somos amigas verdad? – Kagome asintió. – entonces confía en mi y dime como te sientes, es la mejor manera de desahogarte.

- Es que... esa mujer... siempre aparece cuando mejor están las cosas entre Inu Yasha y yo... a veces creo que lo hace apropósito!! – segundos después de haber dicho esas palabras su rostro se volvió tan rojo como un tomate. – no... yo, no quise decir eso...

- No tienes por que ponerte así... te entiendo. – la mirada de Sango se entristeció.

- Siempre he sabido que ellos aun se aman... pero tengo la vana esperanza de que al final... sea yo quien se quede al lado de Inu Yasha...

- Deberías tener mas confianza en ti misma, además olvidas un detalle importante... ella esta muerta...

- Muerta o no... me esta quitando lo que mas quiero en este mundo...

- Pero no te das cuenta!?  Ella no pertenece a este mundo!! No debería seguir entre los vivos!! Esta muerta!! MUERTA!!! Igual que Kohaku! Están muertos y por culpa de Naraku...! 

- Sango...

- Por que?! Por que tenia que pasar!? Por que no nos deja en paz!!!! Quiero que deje a Kohaku en paz, que nos deje a todos tranquilos!! Quiero que ese maldito Naraku desaparezca!

- Tranquila... -  Kagome olvidó por un momento sus preocupaciones para concentrarse en las de su amiga. Hacia rato que Sango se veía extraña, de seguro era por tener todas esas emociones contenidas y por tanto tiempo.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales las dos guardaron silencio, apoyándose la una en la otra, con la mirada fija en el cielo. La noche comenzaba a refrescar y las precarias vestimentas de Kagome ya no eran suficientes, después de sentir varios escalofríos Sango se puso de pie y le tendió una mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

- Será mejor que volvamos con los demás.

- No, no quiero regresar. No quiero verle la cara a Inu Yasha...

- Entonces iré por una manta, no es bueno que pases frío. – Kagome asintió y la exterminadora desapareció entre el paisaje. Había transcurrido mucho tiempo y Sango no llegaba, temiendo por que le pudiera haber pasado algo comenzó a caminar, mas dio dos pasos y alguien le cerró el camino.

- Hola.

- Que quieres?! – preguntó fingiendo molestia, mas sus nervios comenzaban a delatarla.

- Y la señorita Kagome?

- Aun esta en el bosque.  – contestó Sango.

- Ah, ya comprendo! Inu Yasha ha ido a disculparse con ella!! – exclamó el zorrito que hacia poco se había puesto al corriente de lo que ocurría. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, al girar notó la gélida mirada de Kikyo, clavada en el y con una clara intención de lastimarlo si volvía a menciona a Inu Yasha y a Kagome en la misma oración.

- Oye Sango! Parece que tienes algo de frío... por que no vienes a aquí, a mi lado... yo puedo darte todo el calor que necesi...!! – Miroku no logró terminar de hablar, la mano de Sango estaba estampada en su mejilla. Mientras, Shippo se escondía tan bien como podía detrás de Kirara, que aun seguía durmiendo. Kikyo se limitó a ignorar al monje y a la exterminadora y fijó su vista en la dirección en la que Inu Yasha se había marchado, deseando poder levantarse y seguirlo, mas no tenia otra opción que permanecer ahí, con ese grupo de tarados, al menos por esa noche.  

Inu Yasha la miró y sin darle respuesta alguna se quitó la parte de arriba de su traje.

- Tonta, no  quiero nada, solo... – apartó un poco la mirada. – quería saber si estabas bien.

- Si... estoy bien. – las mejillas de Kagome comenzaron a adquirir un suave tono de rojo al sentir la calidez de la ropa del hanyou sobre su espalda.

- Estas fría. – murmuró Inu Yasha. – ponte esto. - con suavidad deslizó el torso de la mano por su cuello, lentamente bajó  hasta  sus hombros y de un rápido movimiento la envolvió entre sus brazos.

- Inu... Yasha... 

- Si te enfermas no podremos saber donde esta el enemigo, mal que mal, eres la única que puede ver los fragmentos...

- Entonces... solo significo eso para ti... quieres que este a tu lado porque solo no puedes encontrar los fragmentos de la perla... si ese es el caso... POR QUE NO LE PIDES A KIKYO QUE TE ACOMPAÑE!!?? – Kagome ahogo un sollozo en el pecho del hanyou y a modo de respuesta sintió como los fuertes y cálidos brazos de el la envolvían con mas fuerza.

- No seas tonta... no podría cambiarte... por nadie... tu eres para mi...

La atmósfera del lugar cambió radicalmente. El aire se volvió pesado y una densa niebla los cubrió por completo. Ante la posible aparición de algún monstruo, Inu Yasha puso a Kagome tras de si para protegerla.

Dos segundos, solo dos segundos después de haberle dado la espalda a Higurashi, el hanyou sintió como una fina y poderosa hoja de acero le desgarraba la espalda. Con horror se volteó y vio a Kagome, a SU Kagome empuñando una espada de cuya hoja escurrían espesas gotas de sangre.

- Ya no eres Inu Yasha!!! – Kagome gritaba con desesperación.

- Kagome? Que te sucede...? por que...?

- Aléjate de mi, vete de este lugar... si no lo haces... no me dejaras mas opción... que acabar contigo... – los ojos de la joven estaban empapados en lagrimas, que se negaban a caer.

- "De que estas hablando!!?" – puso una mano en su herida y sintió un liquido cálido en ella, la miró y su expresión volvió a llenarse de asombro, no por la sangre que no dejaba de salir, su mano... ese era el problema... ya no se veía como siempre. Se dio un vistazo a si mismo y su aspecto había cambiado totalmente. – "un youkai? Eso es lo que soy?! Pero como?! Por que?!!!!!"  BASTA DE TONTERÍAS HUMANA!!  MORIRAS!!! – sin dudarlo dos veces, Inu Yasha se lanzó al ataque, Kagome apenas pudo esquivar la primera envestida, mas el segundo golpe lo recibió de lleno. Con una agilidad y elegancia notable, Kagome dio un saltó y logró apartarse lo suficiente como para ponerse en guardia nuevamente.

- Ya veo... eres una simple bestia...  no habrá piedad contigo. Pensaba perdonar todas tus faltas, pero eres un monstruo, una criatura grotesca que solo causa dolor y angustia a su paso. Dime... donde, donde quedó el Inu Yasha que conocí?!! DIMELO!!!

- "Kagome, no entiendo nada de esto. No puedo controlar mi cuerpo!!! No quiero hacer esto! No quiero lastimarte!!!! Corre!!!" JAJAJA, la respuesta es muy simple, la parte humana que mantenía el equilibrio...  quedó destruida cuando ME DEJASTE!!!  Así es, ahora te haré pagar por haberme abandonado. Que se siente saber que eres la culpable de que haya tantas victimas inocentes? Mal? Eso espero!!!!!!!! – nuevamente se abalanzó sobre la joven, pero esta vez ella contraatacó con toda su fuerza, algo inútil contra un demonio completo como lo era Inu Yasha ahora. El youkai sacó sus garras y comenzó a destrozar el cuerpo de la joven, cada vez con mas violencia. – " no puedo seguir haciendo esto, tengo que... Esta bien... si Kagome no puede detenerme... LO HARÉ YO MISMO!!!! Pero que...?? MALDICI"N!! NO PUEDO MOVER MI CUERPO!!" 

- POR QUE INU YASHA!! TE AME TANTO!! AUN TE AMO!! Por que tenias que olvidarme... – Kagome logró ponerse en pie con la ayuda de su espada. Cerró sus ojos haciendo que por fin cayeran las lagrimas acumuladas, se dio valor a si misma y una poderosa energía salió desde su interior, dándole la fuerza necesaria para atacar al youkai y finalmente atravesarlo con su espada. – Por que tuvo que pasar esto... por que así...?

- Mi Kagome... no te preocupes. Estaremos juntos, por siempre... si he de... mo... rir... te lle... vare conmigo... "pero que haces!! MALDITO NO TE ATREVAS!!!! NOOOOOO!!! KAGOMEEEEEE!!!!"

- Qu...? – con su ultimo aliento, Inu Yasha traspasó con sus garras el endeble cuerpo de Kagome, ambos cayeron al piso, inconscientes... muertos. Una gran posa de sangre comenzó a formarse alrededor de los dos cuerpos. La densa niebla volvió a cubrirlo todo.

- "que fue todo esto? Que paso aquí...?  no entiendo...

- Inu Yasha...? donde estas? Por favor contéstame!! – sintió un ruido a su espalda y lo vio, parado frente a ella y con la mirada baja. – donde estabas? Que es este lugar? Que ocurre? Por que no me miras?

- Te fuiste y me dejaste solo... con ella y no volviste. Te espere, te busque... SOLO DIOS SABE CUANTO TE BUSQUE!!!

- Pero... si no me he movido de aquí. – Kagome comenzó a caminar hacia el  lentamente. – estabas junto a mi y luego desapareciste...

- TE REISTE DE MI!!! ME ILUSIONASTE Y LUEGO TE MARCHASTE!!!! NUNCA TE LO PERDONAREEEE!!! MUEREEEEE!!! –  Kagome dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, apenas reaccionando. El se abalanzó sobre ella atravesando su vientre con sus poderosas garras. Kagome sintió casi al instante el terrible dolor, por dentro lo único que deseaba era que esa pesadilla terminara, por fuera lo que mas quería era acabar con aquel que tenia frente a si. - libérate... libéraTE... libéRATE... liBÉRATE...!!! LIBÉRATE...!!! LIBÉRATE...!!! "quien... quien me habla?  Basta, detente!!! No quierooooo!!!!!!!!" – la joven Higurashi sintió como sus fuerzas volvían redobladas, un poder que jamás soñó tener recorría sus venas, cuando por fin estuvo consciente de que podría ganarle a Inu Yasha con esa nueva fuerza, abrió los ojos y extendió sus manos hacia la tierra, en ellas apareció una espada ligera, muy fina y de un brillo cegador. Cada vez que la blandía dejaba algunas estelas en el aire.

- Ya no eres Inu Yasha!!! –  se escuchó decir a si misma, con una voz tan firme y segura, que por un momento se desconoció. - Aléjate de mi, vete de este lugar... si no lo haces... no me dejaras mas opción... que acabar contigo... "Que pasa!!? No soy yo... es como si solo fuera una espectadora dentro de mi propio cuerpo... y esta espada? Es que... ACASO LO VOY A MATAR?!!! NOOOOO!!! SAL DE AQUÍ!! INU YASHA!!!!!!!"

- BASTA DE TONTERÍAS HUMANA!!  MORIRAS!!!

- Ya veo... eres una simple bestia...  no habrá piedad contigo. Pensaba perdonar todas tus faltas, pero eres un monstruo, una criatura grotesca y que ya no tiene corazón... solo causas dolor y angustia a tu paso. Dime... donde, donde quedó el Inu Yasha que conocí?!! DIMELO!!!

- JAJAJA, la respuesta es muy simple, la parte humana que mantenía el equilibrio...  quedó destruida cuando ME DEJASTE!!!  Así es, ahora te haré pagar por haberme abandonado. Que se siente saber que eres la culpable de que haya tantas victimas inocentes? Mal? Eso espero!!!!!!! – Inu Yasha enterraba con fuerza y crueldad las garras en la piel de la joven que se retorcía de dolor, ya no podía mas, tenia que matarlo... no había opción. Era ella o el...

- POR QUE INU YASHA!! TE AME TANTO!! AUN TE AMO!! Por que tenias que olvidarme... "no quiero... no puedo... Inu Yasha... por favor... apártate... esta no soy yo...– Higurashi sintió como su poder fluía a través de ella y se canalizaba por la hoja de la espada  – Por que tuvo que pasar esto... por que así...? – sintió la sangre de Inu Yasha correr desde el filo de su espada hasta sus manos, era fría... no como antes. Sin poder contener las lagrimas por lo que había tenido que hacer, cerró sus ojos y fue dejando de ejercer presión sobre lo que parecía el cadáver de Inu Yasha, mas los abrió con sorpresa al escuchar su voz.

- Mi Kagome... no te preocupes. Estaremos juntos, por siempre... si he de... mo... rir... te lle... vare conmigo...

- Qu...? "lo siento... perdóname, no quería! Por que!! Inu Yashaaaaaa!!!!!"

Una densa bruma cubrió ambos cuerpos sin vida.

Lentamente levantaron sus miradas y rompieron el abrazo. Sus miradas estaban llenas de terror, casi inconscientemente se apartaron, temiendo lastimarse como había sucedido en esa especie de pesadilla.

- Kagome...

- ... – sus miradas se cruzaron, no se atrevían a moverse mas, ni siquiera a abrir la boca por temor a que algo malo pasara. Inu Yasha sintió un ligero dolor en sus manos y vio que eran las de un youkai, sin pensarlo siquiera se puso en guardia. Kagome por su parte tenia en su mano la misma espada que en aquella siniestra visión. Preocupada de que terminara matando a Inu Yasha la soltó bruscamente.

- No puedo creerlo... – la voz de Inu Yasha era apenas un murmullo. – iba a matarte... y ni siquiera sentí un poco de remordimiento... en que estaba pensado... en que me había convertido?! – algunas lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos, lagrimas que por orgullo se negaban a caer. – mis manos están bañadas con tu sangre... te lastime sin dudarlo... acaso debo alejarme de ti? Es la única forma de no herirte? - En el momento en que la espada de Kagome tocó el piso, la bruma se disipó  y ahí estaban ellos, abrazados nuevamente, como si nada hubiese pasado. Inu Yasha sentía como su corazón se oprimía violentamente, el dolor era inmenso. No pudo controlar mas su llanto y una rebelde lagrima surcó su mejilla. Hacia cuanto que no lloraba? Mucho tiempo. Desde la muerte de su madre... no había sentido tanto miedo y dolor desde que su madre había muerto y dejado solo...

- Yo... es mejor... que me vaya. – Kagome miró a Inu Yasha a los ojos, ambos con expresión suplicante que pedía a gritos que lo que habían visto no fuera verdad, ni ahora ni nunca.

- VETE! Aquí no sirves de nada! Regresa a tu casa! – esas palabras habían llegado hasta lo mas profundo del corazón de Kagome, pero... era lo mejor. Si ella regresaba a su mundo, no había forma de que ellos se enfrentaran... ambos estarían bien... el estaría bien. Suponiendo que esa era la mejor opción que tenia, salió corriendo con la mirada inundada en lagrimas, no por que fuera lo mejor tenia que gustarle.

- Habré hecho bien? Quizás... no debí...

Kagome corrió en dirección al pozo sin levantar su mirada, sintió que alguien le seguía, y pensando que era Inu Yasha quien intentaba detenerla aminoro el paso hasta que le alcanzaron y tomaron por la muñeca.

- Suéltame!! Es mejor que me vaya!

- Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir eso. – la voz que escuchó no era la que esperaba oír. Aquel que la tenia sujeta no era Inu Yasha.

- Quien eres?! – preguntó mirando a su "captor" directamente a los ojos, al tiempo que un montón de recuerdos sin conexión venían a su mente. Se veía a si misma conviviendo con el extraño, pasando bueno y malos momentos, en un lugar aparentemente desconocido.

- Soy aquel que te esta buscando. – aquellas palabras la hicieron reaccionar.

- Me buscas? Por que?! – inmediatamente llegó a su mente lo sucedido con Sango.

- No puedes marcharte, no ahora que te he encontrado. Tu destino esta predicho, y desde hoy seguirás el camino que se ha marcado para ti. Ahora debo irme, pero regresare en unos meses y entonces tendrás que venir conmigo.

- No puedo quedarme... si lo hago... Inu Yasha... NO! NO PUEDO VER COMO DESTRUYO A LO QUE MAS AMO!!

- Tu que sabes de amor!?! – el sujeto comenzaba a perder la paciencia, pero rápidamente recobró la calma y sujetó de tal manera a Kagome, que ambos quedaron frente a frente.

- Suéltame... – susurró Kagome, mas al no obtener resultado optó intentar conocer las razones por las que aquel extraño la buscaba. – quien eres y que quieres de mi?

- Todo, te quiero a ti. Y esperaras en este lugar hasta que regrese por ti.

- Quien te crees para decidir eso!! YO ME VOY DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!!

- No puedo dejarte...  – lentamente el desconocido acercó sus labios a los de ella y los rozó suavemente. Ese simple contacto hizo que la mente de la chica se volviese un mar de confusiones, sentía que lo conocía de alguna parte, por alguna razón... pero no podía recordar nada en absoluto. Cuando Kagome pudo por fin reaccionar intentó alejarlo con una bofetada, mas el detuvo su golpe.

- Te prometo que volveré y cuando eso pase, recordaras todo, pero ahora es tiempo de olvidar... – murmuró unas palabras ininteligibles y Kagome perdió el conocimiento. La tomó entre sus brazos y la dejó cerca de Inu Yasha, que también se encontraba inconsciente. Un halo de luz envolvió el lugar, incluyendo a la pareja. Del extraño no se supo mas, simplemente había desaparecido.

- "Ahí esta...  justo donde Sango me dijo... lo mejor será no tocar el tema de Kikyo..." Hola.

- Que quieres?!

- Tonta, no  quiero nada, solo... quería saber si estabas bien.

- Si... estoy bien. – las mejillas de Kagome comenzaron a adquirir un suave tono de rojo al sentir la calidez de la ropa del hanyou sobre su espalda.

- Estas fría. – murmuró Inu Yasha. – ponte esto. - con suavidad deslizó el torso de la mano por su cuello, lentamente bajó  hasta  sus hombros y de un rápido movimiento la envolvió entre sus brazos.

- Inu... Yasha... 

- No seria bueno que te resfriaras...

- Quien se va a resfriar...?! aaashiii!

- Tu. Vamos, será mejor regresar al campamento. Tienes hambre? – el estomago de Kagome se adelantó a contestar con un pequeño gruñido, la joven se sonrojó y asintió levemente. – bien, entonces vamos.

- Espera!! Y la leña?!

- Eh? Era en serio que venias a eso?

- Claro! A que otra cosa?!

- Bueno... pensé que quizás la presencia de Kikyo te había molestado y...

- No seas tonto Inu Yasha! Hey!! Que haces!!?? – sin previo aviso tomó a Kagome entre sus brazos y se alejó saltando de aquel lugar que le incomodaba tanto.

- Te llevo a descansar antes de que te enfermes.

- Inu Yasha...

Llegaron dos horas después de que todos habían cenado y retirado a descansar. Lo mas silenciosos que pudieron revisaron que todo estuviera en orden y ambos comieron alguna de las golosinas que aun quedaban en el bolso de Kagome.

- Quieres algo mas? – preguntó la joven, pero Inu Yasha tenia la mirada fija en la figura dormida de Kikyo.

- No... es solo que... quisiera saber que fue lo que le ocurrió...

- Si quieres la despierto... – por un momento Inu Yasha estuvo tentado a aceptar el ofrecimiento, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era un favor, sino un comentario lleno de sarcasmo y quizás... un poco de celos.

- No, no te molestes, gracias.... supongo...

Sin mas comentarios, Kagome se acomodó entre sus mantas y se dispuso a dormir, y a pesar de lo cansada que estaba no pudo conciliar el sueño. Cerró sus ojos y permaneció en silencio e inmóvil, no quería que nadie se enterara de su insomnio. Sintió un ruido a su espalda, justo donde descansaba Kikyo, se dio vuelta lentamente para no llamar la atención y vio a Inu Yasha junto a la miko, revisando sus heridas y que todo estuviera bien.

- "Ese tonto... le dije que ella se encontraba bien después de que la revise cuando llegamos..." -  prefería no verlos, ya había tenido suficiente por un día, así que nuevamente se movió con sigilo para no llamar la atención. Al girar se fijó en el cielo... era una noche realmente hermosa, grandes y brillantes estrellas adornaban el firmamento y los rayos de una plateada luna inundaban el lugar. Se quedó observándolo un rato hasta que sintió que Inu Yasha se acercaba a ella, rápidamente cerró sus ojos y se hizo la dormida. Repentinamente dos fuertes brazos la rodearon por la cintura y levantaron del piso. – "en que estas pensando...?" – lo primero que sintió fue el calor que producía el contacto con el hanyou, luego una suave brisa que mecía sus cabellos. Entreabrió los ojos para saber donde estaba y descubrió que se encontraba en la rama de un árbol, junto a Inu Yasha. El la envolvía con sus brazos, dándole todo el calor que necesitaba. " quisiera... quedarme así para siempre, entre tus brazos, sintiendo tu olor, tu calor... Inu Yasha..."  el hanyou acariciaba los cabellos de la joven con ternura, eso y la cómoda posición en la que estaba fue la causa de que  lentamente el sueño la invadiera, se acomodó aun mas, si eso era posible y se durmió profundamente, deseando que no amaneciera nunca.

- Espero que no te enfermes... no me gustaría que tuvieses que quedarte en tu tiempo... quiero estar contigo hasta el final... siempre te preocupas mas por los demás que por ti  misma... mi querida Kagome... por favor, tienes que ser fuerte y no rendirte, eres lo único que me mantiene firme, si me dejas... mi valor y mi fuerza se irán contigo... no me dejes. Algún día... seré capaz de decírtelo a la cara. Hace mucho que tome una decisión, pero aun no me he atrevido a decírtela, solo te pido... que tengas paciencia. – cerró sus ojos y le abrazó con mas fuerza, sintiendo su aroma. Una sensación de sueño comenzó a invadirle y finalmente terminó dormido junto a Kagome, sin quererlo musito unas palabras entre sueño. – Kagome... yo...

Continuara...

**Nota de las autoras**:

**Rinita**: que les ha parecido? Y este ha sido  solo el comienzo... no se esperan lo que Ai y yo les tenemos preparado a nuestros protagonistas!!  Los que hayan pasado por la sección de ficies de slayers ya me conocerán, suelo ser un poco cruel y bueno... la ultima vez me dijeron violenta... ¬¬ en fin. Nos costó mucho sacar este primer cap, imagínense cuanto nos costaran los siguientes, pero les prometemos algo, trataremos de sacar un cap cada dos semanas ( o al menos uno por mes U) todo depende de que tan ocupadas nos tenga la U. Tienes algo que decir, mi estimada Ai?

**AiShiteruDaisuki**: nada más que, si realmente le gusta la serie, les encantara este fic ya que muestra un lado oculto de los personajes, les prometo que no se arrepentirán… no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo!!!

**Rinita y Ai: **Nos vemos pronto!!! Envíen sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas a Rinitainverseyahoo.com y/o a Aishiterudaisukihotmail.com  o dejen un review!! Siempre son bien recibidos!.


End file.
